PEKA
by sehunajjong
Summary: Sehun hanya ingin berbagi kepekaan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin, yang selalu membuat Sehun terpukau. SeKai's/KaiHun's fiction
1. Chapter 1

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Pengetahuan dasar yang diketahui semua orang adalah makhluk hidup menerima dan peka terhadap rangsang. Peka terhadap rangsang fisik dan kimiawi. _Well,_ ini bukan pelajaran biologi. Sehun hanya ingin berbagi kepekaan kekasihnya, Kim Jongin, yang selalu membuat Sehun terpukau. Perkataan orang yang bilang kalau lelaki itu tidak peka ditolaknya sama sekali. _Hell,_ Sehun itu lelaki dan dia merasa dia cukup peka selama ini. Membantu tanpa diminta, memperhatikan dengan detail dan sebagainya.

* * *

 _ **Moment**_

Sehun termasuk aktif dalam media sosial. Berbagi _moment_ bukan hal yang aneh bagi Sehun. Pada suatu siang yang panas di bulan Juli Sehun hanya tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya karena malas bermain di luar. Bisa terbakar kulitnya kalau terkena panas matahari yang sedang parahnya hari itu.

Sehun membuka _account instagram_ nya dan melihat-lihat foto apa saja yang diunggah teman-temannya dengan sesekali memberikan _love_ nya untuk foto tersebut. Ada satu foto yang diunggah temannya, Baekhyun, yaitu foto _Starbucks strawberry refresher with coconut milk and donuts_ terlihat banyak _strawberry_ didalamnya dan dibagian atasnya diberi donat yang warnanya tak kalah merah muda dibandingkan _strawberry_ di dalamnya. Entah efek apa yang ditambahkan Baekhyun pada foto yang diunggahnya, Sehun benar-benar menginginkan minuman itu sekarang. Tanpa ragu, setelah memberikan _love_ nya Sehun langsung menyerang Baekhyun dengan meninggalkan _comment_ seperti, " _Hyung bawakan untukku satu ya :(_ _"_ juga _, "Hyung aku mauuuuuu :(_ _"_ lalu, _"Aku tidak akan berhenti memberi komentar sampai kau memberiku satu yang seperti itu hyung!"_

Sehun menghela nafasnya merasa percuma. Baekhyun kan pelit sekali. Permen saja tidak mau berbagi, apalagi yang mahalnya seperti _Starbucks._ Sehun menyimpan ponselnya kesal. Bergumam tentang udara yang panas, kulkas yang kosong, dan si hitam yang tidak memberi kabar. Si hitam itu panggilan kesayangan Sehun untuk Jongin.

Saat asik-asiknya bergumam, ponselnya berbunyi.

 _Incoming call_

 _Kim Jong Mine_

 _Nah akhirnya berkabar juga,_ gumam Sehun. Dengan cepat dia menggeser bagian layar yang berwarna hijau.

"Aku di depan rumahmu. Cepat keluar. Panas sekali, aku bisa meleleh." _Tuuut._ Teleponnya dimatikan. Sehun kesal sekali dibuatnya.

Dengan langkah yang menghentak keras dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membukakan pintu untuk si hitam.

Berdirilah di depannya, Jongin dengan memakai kaus putih kesayangannya dan bungkusan ditangannya. Sehun sangat mengenali lambang wanita yang ada dibungkusan itu. _Starbucks!_ Jongin menerobos masuk karena Sehun tidak juga mempersilahkan dia masuk. Sehun tersadar dan dengan cepat menyusul Jongin yang duduk di ruang tamunya terlihat kepanasan sambil mengipasi mukanya, padahal Sehun sudah menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

"Kalau terus berdiri disitu es dalam _Starbucks_ nya akan meleleh dan rasanya tidak akan semanis sebelumnya. Percuma tadi aku meminta _extra sugar_ kalau kau berniat meminumnya setelah meleleh." Jongin bergumam.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin dan memicingkan matanya menatap Jongin curiga, "Kau men _stalker_ akun instagram Baekhyun hyung ya? Kok bisa tahu aku sedang ingin sekali minum ini?" Sehun mengeluarkan minuman dalam bungkusan itu. Sama seperti yang diunggah Baekhyun tadi di instagramnya, S _tarbucks strawberry refresher with coconut milk and donuts._

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Sini biar aku saja yang minum." Jongin berpura ingin mengambil gelas plastik ditangan Sehun yang langsung Sehun tepis dengan tangannya.

"Barang yang sudah diberikan tidak dapat dikembalikan." Kata Sehun sambil meminum _starbucks_ nya dengan bahagia. "Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih ya, kau peka sekali. Tahu saja aku sedang ingin minum ini."

"Hmm." Jongin menjawab dengan mata tertutup meresapi dinginnya pendingin ruangan yang mulai terasa. _Seharusnya Sehun sadar kalau following di instagramku cuma dia dan Baekhyun,_ Jongin menyembunyikan kekehannya.

* * *

 _ **Anniversary**_

Sehun sedang menunggu Jongin di _café_ favorit mereka. Jongin sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit. Jongin memang suka terlambat, tapi biasanya tidak selama ini.

Sambil menunggu Jongin, Sehun memainkan C _andy Crush Soda_ nya dengan kesal. Jongin terlambat, _hard level Candy Crush Soda_ nya tidak juga berhasil sejak dua minggu yang lalu, dan sekarang layarnya menunjukkan _one bear left._ Duh sedikit lagi padahal, tapi _gold_ nya sudah dihabiskan untuk _hard level_ yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Akhirnya Sehun dengan pasrah memilih _retry,_ tapi itu malah membuatnya bertambah kesal karena nyawanya habis.

Baru saja Sehun ingin mengganti tanggal di ponselnya untuk mengisi kembali nyawa C _andy Crush_ nya, Jongin datang.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Jongin terlihat seperti habis berlari. Tapi Sehun tidak perduli dan hanya menjawab "Hmm" saja atas permintaan maaf Jongin tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Aku sudah memesankan makanan kesukaanmu." Jongin berusaha memecah kesunyian. Sementara Sehun masih saja memainkan ponselnya, mencari W _ebtoon_ dengan cerita yang menarik.

Sedang seru-serunya membaca W _ebtoon_ ada pesan masuk ke ponsel Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat membukanya, dia memang sedang menunggu kabar dari ibunya. Tapi ternyata yang mengirim pesan adalah orang yang sedang duduk di depannya. Sehun membaca pesan itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Kim Jongin itu, kenapa sih bisa saja membuat amarahnya menghilang?

"Jangan marah lagi ya?" Jongin berkata sambil memberikan sebuket yang berisi berbagai jenis _snack_ yang disusunnya jadi seperti sebuket bunga cokelat. Jongin mengerti sekali, Sehun itu lelaki, lelaki tidak mungkin diberi bunga kan? Makanya dia membuat buket itu khusus untuk Sehun.

" _Happy anniversary Jongin."_ Kata Sehun setelah menerima buket _snack_ spesialnya.

 _From: Kim Jong Mine_

 _Lihatlah sedikit ke arahku, aku menyiapkan semua snack kesukaanmu. Aku sedang berusaha romantis seperti pemeran utama dalam film yang kau sukai._

* * *

 _ **Film**_

Sehun sebenarnya lebih suka film-film superhero dibandingkan dengan film romantis yang menguras air mata. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai semua film romantis, kalau aktornya dia suka, mau _genre horror_ pun di tontonnya.

Sehun banyak mengikuti komik-komik keluaran DC atau marvel, tidak ketinggalan juga film-filmnya. Satu film bisa ditonton Sehun berulang kali. Dan Jongin selalu menemaninya. Begini, walaupun kelihatannya tidak perduli, sebenarnya Jongin itu sangat posesif pada Sehun. Jongin tahu sekali Sehun itu suka berlebihan kalau menonton aktor kesukaannya, _Chris Evans._ Kebetulan sekali saat _Civil War_ release, Jongin harus keluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Sehun kalau menonton bersama teman-temannya yang lain, tapi Jongin tidak setuju. Teman-teman Sehun yang lain berarti ada Chanyeol. Jongin juga sangat paham kalau Chanyeol itu suka sekali cari kesempatan saat Sehun tidak ditemani olehnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jongin pusing.

 _From: Baek hyung_

 _Aku sudah membelikanmu tiket Civil War nih, aku dapat barisan C loh. Susah payah aku mengantrikan ini dari pagi. Filmnya mulai jam 5. Jangan terlambat Sehun-ah._

Sehun memandangnya tidak percaya. Ada angin apa Baekhyun mengajaknya nonton bersama? Oh yang paling aneh, Baekhyun membelikannya tiket? Ini Baekhyun yang benar kan? Tapi Sehun menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya. Mungkin Baekhyun memang sedang berbaik hati. Sayang juga kan kalau menunggu Jongin dulu, Sehun kan ingin menontonnya di hari pertama.

Keesokkan paginya saat terbangun, Sehun mendapat banyak pesan dari Jongin. Sehun sengaja tidak mengangkat telepon dari Jongin agar Jongin menganggap kalau Sehun marah dan akan membujuk Sehun saat dia sudah kembali nanti. Sehun sudah menyiapkan daftar apa saja yang ingin dimintanya dari Jongin. _Well,_ jarang-jarang kan dia bisa meminta dari Jongin?

 _From: Kim Jong Mine_

 _Hey Sehun, bagaimana tadi? Filmnya bagus? Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?_

 _From: Kim Jong Mine_

 _Oke, aku akan berhenti pura-pura bodoh. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menceritakannya padamu. Aku berpikir, kau pasti akan marah karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu menonton film itu di hari pertama sementara aku bahkan tidak mengijinkanmu menonton dengan orang lain selain aku. Aku juga tahu kau pasti akan mengusahakan apa pun untuk menonton film itu di hari pertama. Jadi sebelum kau meminta bantuan temanmu yang lain, aku meminta tolong Baekhyun untuk membelikanmu tiket film itu dan menemanimu menonton. Aku harap kau mengerti dan tidak marah lagi. I love you Sehun._

Sehun lemas, entah harus menangis terharu atau marah pada Baekhyun yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa dia berhutang pada Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan membelikannya makan setelah menonton kemarin malam.

"Baekhyun hyuuuuung!" Sehun menggeram kesal.

* * *

 _ **not that sweet, I know**_

 _ **I just miss them so much and can help to write about them again**_

 _ **thank you for reading this fiction :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Hampir semua yang mengenal Sehun dan Jongin pasti menanyakan kewarasan Jongin? Kalau mengingat kata Baekhyun, "Kenapa orang sebaik Jongin mau menjadi kekasih setan kecil macam Sehun?" Nah setan kecil itu panggilan sayang Baekhyun untuk Sehun. Jadi sekarang Jongin yang akan berbagi tentang apa saja sih yang disukainya dari setan kecilnya Baekhyun.

* * *

 **Sepatu Baru**

Jongin mengenal Sehun sejak mereka satu kelompok dalam pelajaran kimia ditahun awal sekolah menengah. Sehun langsung menarik perhatian Jongin dengan sepatu labnya yang berwarna hijau terang, hijau neon, atau hijau stabilo. Macam-macam sebutan orang untuk warna sepatunya saat itu. Disaat orang lain memakai sepatu putih bersih untuk laboratorium dan Sehun lebih memilih warna itu. Jongin tidak mengeti apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat itu. Sehun sendiri sih tidak perduli mengenai tangapan orang tentang sepatunya. Tapi Jongin perduli.

"Sehun, kenapa kau memilih sepatu berwarna seperti itu?" Jongin bertanya akhirnya setelah sejak awal praktikum ditahannya.

"Ini sepatu kakakku. Dia mewarnai sepatu labnya dengan warna ini. Sepatunya masih bagus. Sayang sekali kalau aku harus mengeluarkan uang sakuku demi sepatu lab baru kalau yang ada saja masih bagus kan?" Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya bangga.

Jongin mengangguk paham. "Kapan ulang tahunmu?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. "Bulan depan tanggal 12. Kenapa memangnya?"

Jongin tidak menjawab dan malah meninggalkan Sehun yang menjadi kesal karena diabaikan.

 **Bulan selanjutnya tanggal 12 saat praktikum kimia**

Jongin menghampiri Sehun. "Sehun." Panggilnya, membuat Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan laporan minggu sebelumnya menatap Jongin. "Selamat ulang tahun." Jongin berkata sambil menyerahkan kadonya pada Sehun. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun, Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam laboratorium meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun hanya melongo dibuatnya, _Jongin itu kenapa sih? Bicara saja irit sekali,_ Sehun menggumam sambil membuka kado yang diberikan Jongin.

Mata Sehun yang hanya segaris pun membulat melihas isinya. "Waah sepatu lab baru!"

* * *

 **Pekerjaan Rumah**

Jongin dengan panik mencari poster untuk tugas di mata kuliah Pengenalan Bisnisnya pagi ini. Kalau hanya sekilas sih tidak akan terasa paniknya Jongin. Tapi Sehun merasakan kalau tarikan nafas Jongin tidak setenang biasanya.

Gumaman seperti _sialan, kemarin kan sudah kusimpan disini,_ tidak luput dari pendengaran Sehun. Dosen mereka terkenal dengan ketegasannya. Sebenarnya sebagai mahasiswa kesayangan harusnya Jongin tidak perlu panik kan?

"Kim Jongin! Mana tugasmu?" Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun berjalan ke depan dan menyimpan posternya di meja Jongin sambil berjalan ke meja dosen.

"Maaf Mr. Lee, saya tidak membawa tugas saya pagi ini." Kata Sehun setelah sampai dihadapan dosennya itu.

Sehun sih sudah jadi langganan dihukum oleh dosen-dosennya. Jadi dosennya hanya melihat sekilas lalu menjawab, "Tunggu diluar dulu sana." Dosennya berkata kalem. Jadi Sehun langsung berbalik keluar kelas, masih bisa didengarnya saat dosen berbicara lagi, "Kim Jongin kau bawa postermu atau tidak?"

Dengan bangga Sehun berdiri di depan kelas. Sejak menjadi kekasih Jongin kan biasanya hanya Jongin yang dianggap baik, Sehun juga mau lah sesekali dianggap pahlawan.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan keluarlah Jongin. "Masuk sana." Katanya, "Mr. Lee melihat kau memberikan postermu kepadaku."

Sehun terlihat bingung, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Maksudku postermu hilang atau bagaimana?"

"Tertinggal di mobil sepertinya, tadi sempat ku keluarkan saat memasukkan kunci mobil ke tas." Sehun masih memperlihatkan ekspresi bingungnya. Jongin yang kesal akhirnya mendorong Sehun masuk ke kelas. "Jangan terlalu sering berpikir begitu, nanti kepalamu botak."

" _Well,_ gagal menjadi pahlawan Mr Oh?" Mr. Lee menyindir Sehun saat Sehun kembali masuk ke kelas yang hanya dibalas Sehun dengan dengusan.

* * *

 **Makan Siang**

 _From: Kim Seh_un_

 _Makan siang nanti aku ke kantormu. Sudah kumasakkan kesukaanmu loh Jjong :)_

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak biasanya Sehun memasak. Anak manja begitu mana mau menyentuh dapur. Jongin jadi mengerti sekarang kenapa minggu lalu Sehun menanyakan makanan kesukaannya. Sehun itu sudah hampir satu tahun berpacaran dengan Jongin, masa makanan kesukaan saja harus ditanya lagi?

Diam-diam Jongin menghela nafas lega. Untungnya saat ditanya Sehun dia hanya menjawab suka udang goreng. Tidak sulit kan menggoreng udang? Tidak akan membuat jari-jari halus Sehun lecet.

 **Saat makan siang**

"Tebak aku masak apa?" Kata Sehun menyembunyikan kotak bekal dibelakang punggungnya.

"Udang goreng." Jawab Jongin kalem.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah. "Harusnya pura-pura tidak tahu saja Jjong. Kan aku ingin lihat juga wajah terkejutmu."

"Mau makan tidak? Aku masih ada kelas jam 1 nanti." Jongin berkata menahan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, tapi aku suapi ya?" Sehun dengan permintaan anehnya.

"Aku bukan bayi Sehun, tanganku juga tidak sedang sakit. Aku makan sendiri saja." Jongin berkata. Kesal juga dengan keinginan Sehun yang aneh. Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menunjukkan muka yang memelas. "Baiklah, sekali saja tapi." Jongin menyerah.

Dengan semangat Sehun membuka kotak bekalnya lalu dengan sumpit dia mengambil udang yang sudah digorengnya dengan susah payah membuatnya berlumur tepung dan menyodorkannya didepan mulut Jongin. "Aaaa." Katanya menyuruh Jongin membuka mulut.

Firasat Jongin tidak baik tapi dia tetap membuka mulutnya dan menerima udang yang disuapkan Sehun.

"Sehun?" Jongin memanggil setelah menelan udangnya.

"Ya?" Sehun berharap Jongin minta terus disuapi.

"Kau memasak udang menggunakan telur ayam ya?" Jongin berkata dengan nafasnya yang memberat.

"Iya. Kalau tidak kan tepung dan udangnya tidak akan menempel." Sehun bangga karena dia tahu sesuatu yang penting seperti itu. Tapi Jongin tidak menanggapinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Oh! Jongin! Astaga aku baru ingat kau alergi telur ayam." Sehun panik melihat Jongin yang kesulitan bernafas.

Mata Sehun berkaca menahan tangis, "Dimana _inhaler_ mu _?_ " Sehun bertanya panik. Jongin menunjuk bagian tasnya sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil _inhaler_ tersebut dan membantu Jongin menggunakannya. Sadar atau tidak Sehun menangis karena telah membuat alergi Jongin kambuh. Dia merutuki dirinya karena sudah ceroboh begini. Sudah hampir satu tahun menjadi kekasih Jongin, alerginya Jongin saja lupa.

Saat Jongin sudah mulai tenang dan bisa mengatur nafasnya, dia terkejut melihat Sehun yang menangis. Jongin membingkai wajah Sehun dengan telapak tangannya dan menghapus air mata Sehun dengan ibu jarinya. "Kenapa menangis hm?" Suara Jongin masih serak karena alerginya.

"Kau sakit karena kecerobohanku." Sehun berkata sambil menahan isaknya.

Jongin yang gemas melihat Sehun menangis pun memeluknya. "Aku gemas melihatmu menangis, tapi jangan terlalu sering menangis ya. Lendir dari hidungmu itu kemana-mana." Jongin terkekeh geli.

Sehun mendengus, "Untung aku mencintaimu hitam huh."

"Aku juga kok." Jongin membalas.

"Juga apa?" Sehun memancing Jongin.

"Si hitam ini juga mencintaimu." Jongin membalas.

Sebenarnya kalau menurut Jongin, Sehun itu tidak separah kelihatannya. Mungkin dari luar terlihatnya seperti itu, tapi Jongin yang tau bagaimana Sehun. Tak perlu banyak kata lah untuk menjawab, "Kenapa orang sebaik Jongin mau menjadi kekasih setan kecil macam Sehun?"

* * *

 _ **So hard to make this so sweet**_

 _ **Not good enough I know**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this fiction :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Jongin juga sebenarnya tidak sesempurna yang terlihat dari luar. Ada kalanya Sehun sebal kala Jongin tidak peka. Tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sehun. Seperti yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

 _ **Err Happy Birthday?**_

Sehun sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik hari ini. Karena semua orang pasti akan bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya kan? Dia tidak sabar untuk menerima kado dari Jongin hari ini. Seminggu yang lalu dia sempat memberi tahu Jongin kalau dia menginginkan tas baru yang sebenarnya harganya tidak terlalu mahal, hanya saja Sehun terlalu sibuk saat ini sehingga tidak sempat membelinya. Sebagai balasan, Jongin hanya mengangguk paham.

Terbiasa dengan kepakaan Jongin, Sehun yakin, untuk kado ulang tahunnya kali ini Jongin pasti akan menghadiahkan tas yang diinginkannya. Memikirkannya saja Sehun jadi tersenyum sendiri.

Senyum Sehun tambah lebar saat dia melihat Jongin datang dengan kado ditangannya.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan mengecup pipinya, "Selamat ulang tahun Sehunna."

Ada sesuatu di suara Jongin tiap dia memanggil Sehun dengan nama itu yang membuat pipi Sehun memerah. "Terima kasih Jjong."

"Ini kadomu. Ku harap kau menyukainya." Jongin menyerahkan kadonya pada Sehun.

Dengan wajah berbinar Sehun menerima kado dari Jongin, "Waah tidak perlu repot begini. Boleh ku buka sekarang?"

Jongin terkekeh geli, tidak perlu repot tapi sepertinya Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk membuka kadonya, "Tentu."

Masih dengan senyum terpajang di wajah manisnya, Sehun membuka kotak hadiah yang diberikan Jongin. Tapi senyumnya langsung memudar. Jongin yang memerhatikan Sehun sejak tadi pun bertanya, "Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukai hadiahnya ya?" Terselip nada cemas di dalamnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin dan memasang senyumnya kembali, "Suka sekali Jongin, ini _epic_." Sehun mengeluarkan sepatu dari dalam kotak tersebut.

Sehun baru saja membeli sepatu yang sama sebulan yang lalu. Jongin juga tahu Sehun sudah membeli sepatu ini. Entah kenapa Jongin bisa lupa. Sehun memang pernah bilang kalau dia menginginkan sepatu ini. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Sehun bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan.

"Syukrlah. Ku pikir tadi kau tidak menyukainya." Jongin memandang jamnya. "Ah Sehunna aku minta maaf harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus menghadiri seminar hari ini. Tak apa kan kalau ku tinggal?" Jongin mengucapkannya dengan nada pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

Sehun masih memasang senyum yang sama, "Tentu. Aku kan sudah besar." Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, mengecup pipi Sehun lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang dikiranya baik-baik saja.

* * *

 _ **Dinner?**_

Sehun sedang berada di _apartement_ Jongin sekarang. Jongin memang memberikan kunci cadangan untuk Sehun. Berjaga-jaga kalau Sehun ingin memakai _apartement_ nya, karena kadang-kadang bagi Sehun pulang pagi bisa menjadi sebuah rutinitas. Tuntutan pekerjaan dan Jongin tidak pernah merasa terganggu walaupun Sehun datang ke _apartement_ nya jam 4 pagi.

Hari ini Sehun sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jongin. Dia tidak pernah mengulang lagi insiden telur ayam yang terjadi saat mereka kuliah dulu. Dan Jongin sudah menyanggupi untuk pulang sebelum jam 8 hari ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan setengah delapan malam tapi Jongin belum juga pulang. Sehun berpikir positif, jam delapan kurang satu menit pun terhitung sebelum jam 8 kan?

Sehun sudah menata masakannya di atas meja. Dia menunggu di ruang tamu sambil memainkan _Candy Crush Soda_ nya. Sesekali melihat jam. Sehun bosan, jadi dia mengambil kertas bekas dan pulpen yang selalu Jongin taruh di bawah meja. Sehun menggambar dirinya dan Jongin sedang makan bersama. Tidak berhadapan tapi Jongin duduk di sebelah Sehun dengan Sehun yang menyuapinya. Entah kenapa Sehun suka sekali menyuapi Jongin. Sehun suka sekali ide Jongin sebagai bayi besar. Gambarnya terlihat lucu sampai Sehun tertawa geli karenanya. Tawanya memudar saat dia sadar ini terlalu sunyi. Biasanya Jongin akan tertawa juga bersamanya. Walaupun Jongin pendiam, tapi Jongin bukan tipe orang yang suka kesunyian seperti saat ini. Jongin biasanya menyalakan musik, bahkan Jongin tidur dengan TV yang menyala.

Sehun merasakan matanya memanas karena air mata. Sehun tahu Jongin sedang sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jongin sedang dipromosikan menjadi penanggung jawab pemasaran produk baru perusahaannya. Sehun sudah berjanji bahwa dia akan mendukung apa pun yang menjadi pilihan Jongin. Dan dia berjanji untuk tidak menangis. Tapi kalau melihat keadaannya sekarang, dia bahkan tidak sadar air matanya mengalir.

* * *

Jongin baru pulang jam 11 malam. Terlihat sangat lelah sehabis banyak rapat yang dihadirinya hari ini. Dia berniat untuk mandi air hangat dan bergegas tidur, karena besok dia harus berangkat ke kantor pusat perusahaannya di Jepang dengan pesawat jam 6 pagi. Jongin hanya menghela nafas mengingat jadwalnya.

Jongin melepas sepatunya. Dia melihat lampu ruang tamunya masih menyala. _Apa Sehun belum tidur?_ Gumamnya. Dia bergegas untuk masuk dan menemukan Sehun yang tidur terduduk di kursi ruang tamunya. Jongin mengernyit heran, _kenapa Sehun pakai baju serapaih ini?_ Kemudian matanya tertuju pada meja makannya. _Oh crap!_ Jongin lupa bahwa hari ini dia ada janji makan malam dengan Sehun.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disampingnya. "Sehunna. Bangunlah, jangan tidur begini. Nanti badanmu sakit." Jongin mengguncang bahu Sehun pelan. Rasa bersalah semakin terasa saat terlihat bekas air mata di wajah Sehun.

Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, melihat Jongin dia tersenyum kecil. "Jongin sudah pulang? Aku lelah sekali, aku tidur duluan ya." Sehun ingin beranjak tapi Jongin malah menarik Sehun ke pelukannya. Jongin tahu kalau Sehun marah dia akan menghindari Jongin sampai dia bisa menata perasaannya sendiri dan Jongin tidak suka itu. Jongin tidak suka kalau Sehun menyimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin harus super peka untuk menebak apa yang membuat Sehun sedih.

"Maafkan aku Sehunna. Aku lupa janjiku." Jongin berbisik sambil mengusap punggung Sehun. Dia semakin merasa bersalah melihat kertas yang digambari Sehun. Terlihat sekali itu mereka, gambaran Sehun terlalu bagus. "Kau pasti lelah sekali ya menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita?" Jongin terus mengusap punggung Sehun, Sehun suka sekali kalau Jongin melakukan ini.

Lama Sehun terdiam. "Tidak juga. _Err_ ya sedikit sih. Kau tahu dapur bukan sesuatu yang bisa kukuasai dengan mudah." Sehun menatap Jongin yang sangat terlihat bersalah. "Tapi tidak apa-apa." Dia buru-buru menambahkan. "Aku harus terbiasa memasak kan? Kau nanti akan lebih sibuk lagi dan aku akan memastikan kalau kau makan dengan benar, aku akan memasakan makanan kesukaanmu dan.." Sehun ragu meneruskannya.

"Dan menyuapiku makan." Jongin melanjutkan.

"Tapi kau tidak menyukainya kan?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya tidak menyukainya kalau kau menyuapiku di depan banyak orang. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti bayi besar." Sehun terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Duh Jongin kau pasti lelah. Kita tidur saja sekarang dan bercanda lagi besok pagi. Besok kan hari sabtu." Sehun berkata semangat, mulai menyusun rencana dalam benaknya.

"Sebenarnya besok pagi aku harus ke Jepang Sehunna, ada yang harus kuurus." Jongin berkata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Takut Sehun menghindarinya lagi.

"Nah karena kau harus ke Jepang besok pagi kita harus beristirahat sekarang, ya kan? Aku tidak mau kau terlambat." Sehun menarik Jongin untuk mengikutinya ke kamar untuk tidur.

Sehun membaringkan badannya dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Jongin, tak perduli Jongin masih bau keringat karena belum mandi. Jongin mengecup pelipis Sehun, "Selamat malam Sehun. Maafkan aku." Jongin berbisik. Sementara Sehun lebih memilih menikmati _moment_ ini ketimbang membalas perkataan Jongin.

* * *

Keesokan paginya saat Sehun terbangun Jongin sudah pergi. Sehun sebenarnya merasa saat Jongin terbangun, mandi dan bersiap pergi tapi dia terlalu malas untuk membuka mata. Malas untuk berdebat dengan pikirannya lagi, Sehun langsung mandi dan berpakaian setelahnya.

Memutuskan untuk sarapan dengan masakan yang sudah dimasaknya kemarin dia melihat _notes_ yang Jongin tinggalkan di pintu lemari pendinginnya.

 _Sehun, my other half._

 _I'm sorry I haven't been prioritizing you lately but my love for you has never decreased even for a bit. May God showers you with his love the same way you've been pouring me with yours. Smile always! I love you that much! See you on Wednesday, love._

 _Kim Jong yours._

Sehun hanya tertawa geli membacanya. Ternyata Jongin belum kehilangan kepakaannya.

* * *

 ** _The weather makes me wrote this_**

 ** _Not that sweet, yes?_**

 ** _Thank you for reading this fiction :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hope you like this fiction :)**_

* * *

Jongin selalu punya cara untuk meminta maaf pada Sehun saat mereka bertengkar, walaupun kesalahan Sehun yang menyebabkan mereka bertengkar.

* * *

 _ **Brunch**_

Sinar matahari memasukki kamar Jongin yang saat ini sedang ditempati Sehun. Bukan matahari pagi yang hangat, ini hampir tengah hari ngomong-ngomong. Sehun perlahan membuka matanya yang lengket karena menangis semalam.

Kenapa Sehun menangis? Kemarin Sehun melihat Jongin mengobrol dengan Krystal, mantan kekasih Jongin dengan sangat mesra. Krystal berbicara sambil sesekali menyandarkan badannya pada Jongin. Jongin pun tak terlihat risih, itu lah yang membuat Sehun kesal dan menghampiri keduanya. Sehun langsung saja mengutarakan kekesalannya, Jongin menjelaskan tapi Sehun tidak mau dengar. Bertengkar-bertengkar lalu Sehun menangis, berpikir Jongin tidak mencintainya lagi dan pikiran-pikiran negatif lainnya. Bukannya Jongin tidak berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak mau dengar. Sampai mereka tiba di _apartment_ Jongin pun Sehun masih tidak mau mendengar apa kata Jongin. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja Sehun.

Sehun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sebal mengingat bagaimana dia tertidur tadi malam.

"Sudah bangun?" Dengan cepat Sehun membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutup seluruh tubuhnya mendengar Jongin bertanya. Jongin bersandar pada pintu kamarnya.

"Kelihatannya bagaimana?" Sehun bergumam malas.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Jongin bertanya lagi, seolah tidak perduli kalau Sehun masih marah padanya.

"Aku sedang tidak mau sarapan apa pun." Sehun membalas lagi.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang Sehun, kau belum makan apa pun dari semalam kan?" Jongin mendekat dan duduk disisi kasur yang tidak ditiduri Sehun. Mengusap pelan rambut Sehun, merapihkannya.

"Ramyun saja." Sehun masih marah sih, tapi kan dia butuh makan.

"Katanya mau mulai makan-makanan sehat?" Jongin terdengar menggoda Sehun.

"Ini kan hari minggu, satu hari makan ramyun tidak akan membuat kesehatanku berkurang." Sehun mengelak.

Jongin tertawa mendengarnya, "Yasudah mandi dulu sana. Akan ku masakkan ramyunnya."

Sehun langsung menurut dan mandi. Keluar dari kamar mandi dia melihat Jongin masih dalam posisi yang sama sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

"Ku kira tadi kau yang mau masak ramyunnya." Sehun yang sedang marah bukan Sehun yang paling Jongin sukai.

"Ku kira kau masih lama mandinya." Jongin beranjak dan menarik Sehun untuk mengikutinya ke meja makan. Sehun masih melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, sebal. Dia sudah membayangkan ramyun hangat untuk mengisi perut kosongnya. Perut yang kenyang dapat memperbaiki mood kan?

Tapi Sehun melihat meja makan mereka penuh dengan masakan lengkap seperti masakan ibunya dirumah.

"Jongin?" Sehun bertanya.

"Err _surprise?_ " Jongin membalas.

"Kau mau menyogokku?" Sehun memicingkan matanya curiga.

Jongin menghela nafas mendengarnya, "Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkanku. Hanya cara ini yang terpikir olehku tadi pagi. Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Sehun berjalan ke arah meja makan yang sudah penuh makanan.

Jongin mengikuti Sehun, "Mau mendengarkan penjelasanku tidak?"

"akumemaafkanmu." Kata Sehun cepat, menunduk sambil mengambil nasi.

Jongin terdiam, "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Diam dan makanlah." Sehun menyerahkan mangkuk yang sudah berisi nasi dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Tapi aku harus menjelaskannya dulu padamu." Jongin bersikeras.

"Dasar tidak peka." Sehun bergumam sambil memulai makanannya.

Jongin menggeleng lemah, "Kalau sudah menyiapkan semua ini masih dibilang tidak peka lalu harus berbuat apa lagi sampai bisa dianggap peka olehmu Sehunna?"

* * *

 _ **I'm not**_

Jongin menunggu Sehun di cafe tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Tidak biasanya Sehun terlambat begini. Sudah lebih dari satu jam Jongin menunggu Sehun. Di telepon pun Sehun tidak mengangkatnya.

Saat sedang berusaha menghubungi Sehun, akhirnya Sehun datang. Tidak terlihat terburu-buru, tidak terlihat bersalah sama sekali.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang duluan Jongin." Sehun berkata sambil duduk disebelah Jongin.

"Kau terlambat satu jam Sehunna." Jongin berbicara dari sela-sela giginya menahan kesal.

"Kau tadi bilang jam 11 kan? Sekarang baru jam 11.03, aku hanya terlambat tiga menit karena keasyikkan mengobrol tentang komik terbaru _Captain America."_ Sehun mengelak.

"Aku tadi bilang jam 10. Dan dengan siapa mengobrol tentang komik baru? Chanyeol?" Jongin sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menaikkan nadanya.

"Kau bilang tadi jam 11 kok. Aku dengar sendiri."

"Jam 10 Sehun. Kau pasti salah dengar."

"Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku salah."

"Pasti kau salah dengar."

"Tidak mungkin. Kenapa jadi kekanakan begini sih Jongin? Demi tuhan, aku cuma terlambat tiga menit." Sehun kesal.

"Kau yang kekanakkan, aku tidak." Jongin mengelak.

"Oh terserahlah aku mau langsung makan saja. Nanti tambah dingin kalau ku biarkan." Sehun mulai memakan makanan yang sudah dipesankan Jongin dari tadi.

"Salah sendiri terlambat." Jongin bergumam.

Mereka makan diselimuti keheningan, bukan hening menyenangkan. Diam-diam Sehun sadar kalau dia yang salah, tadi Chanyeol memang mengajaknya banyak ngobrol makanya dia terlambat datang. Tapi egonya terlalu besar untuk meminta maaf pada Jongin.

Jongin sudah menghabiskan makanannya, "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu kita beli sepatu yang kau inginkan kemarin."

Sehun memasang senyuman terbaiknya, "Baiklah. Lalu habis itu kita ke taman ya?" Sehun meminta.

"Untuk apa? Biasanya kau paling malas keluar." Jongin berkata heran.

"akumembelianakanjing." Kata Sehun cepat.

Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Kau apa? Bicara yang benar Sehun."

Sehun menelan makanannya pelan, "Aku membeli anak anjing." Katanya serupa bisikkan.

Agak lama Jongin mencernanya. Dia tertawa keras setelahnya, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau terlambat karena beli anak anjing hm? Aku kan bisa membantumu memilih." Kata Jongin setelah tawanya reda.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, "Dasar tidak peka." Gumamnya lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan membelikan makanan anjing dan juga mainannya. Sudah peka kan kalau begini?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum dan meminta maaf pada Jongin berkali-kali dalam hati sambil berterima kasih pada kakaknya yang sedang menitipkan anak anjingnya pada ibunya. Bukan salah Sehun kan kalau dia sedikit melakukan _white lies_? Karena cuma anak anjing dan ayam goreng yang bisa dengan cepat menaikkan mood Jongin, bahkan Sehun kalah dari kedua hal tersebut.

* * *

 _ **Well, just so you know, every chapter has a different story and different problem with a red line if you look close enough**_

 _ **And yeah a this chapter has a bitter story**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this fiction :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hope you like this fiction :)_**

* * *

Yang ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kepekaan. Tapi diam-diam, ini bagian yang paling Sehun sukai dari Jongin.

* * *

 _ **Capture**_

Pagi ini seperti pagi-pagi biasanya Jongin terbangun dan mandi lebih dulu dari Sehun. Jongin sudah selesai mandi sementara Sehun masih bersantai di atas tempat tidur Jongin sambil memegang ponselnya di tangan kanan dan pengering rambut di tangan kiri.

"Tanganmu kelihatan sibuk sekali ya?" Jongin menghampiri Sehun yang sudah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka lalu duduk dibawahnya. Menunggu Sehun mengeringkan rambutnya, "Aku bisa mengeringkan rambutku sendiri kalau kau mau mandi sekarang Sehunna." Jongin memegang tangan kiri Sehun, mengambil pengering rambut yang dipegang Sehun.

Sehun turun dan ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin. Sehun mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke wajah Jongin, membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan hm?" Jongin bertanya sambil memulai ritual mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku sedang merekammu." Sehun menjawab singkat. Sangat berkonsentrasi merekam kekasihnya.

"Untuk apa? Diunggah ke _instagram?_ " Jongin bertanya asal.

Sehun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, "Kenapa kau selalu bisa menebak apa yang ingin ku lakukan sih?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Tiket menonton film saja kau unggah ke _instagram,_ akan aneh bukan kalau punya kekasih sesempurna aku tapi tidak ditunjukkan pada _followers_ mu?"

Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban Jongin, "Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan ini dari dulu, tapi aku selalu lupa."

"Kenapa menungguku selesai mandi? Kau kan bisa mengambil gambarku kapan saja." Jongin bertanya, heran dengan kelakuan kekasihnya ini.

"Wajahmu paling bagus kalau habis mandi, rambutmu yang setengah basah begitu menunjang penampilanmu untuk kutunjukkan." Sehun berhenti merekam dan melihat hasil rekamannya sambil berlalu.

Jongin yang mendengar penjelasan hanya tertawa saja, tapi dia sadar, _lalu wajahku yang lain tidak bagus begitu?_ gumamnya. "Sehuuuun." Geramnya.

"Wajahmu yang lain bagus kok Jong, hanya saja kalau habis mandi sedikit lebih baik." Kata Sehun dari pintu kamar mandi Jongin sambil tertawa.

* * *

 **Mandi Bersama**

Jongin mengisi _bath tub_ dengan air hangat dan memastikan suhunya pas untuk berendam, lalu mematikan kran airnya saat volumenya dirasa sudah cukup. Dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menutup.

"Air hangatnya sudah siap tuan puteri." Kata Jongin menggoda Sehun yang masih mengenakan _bath robe_ nya.

Sehun mendengus dan membuka _bath robe_ nya lalu masuk ke dalam _bath tub_ dan duduk dengan menyisakan tempat untuk Jongin dibelakangnya _._ Sehun mendesah lega merasakan kehangatan air menyelimutinya. Sementara Jongin membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan menyusul Sehun. Mereka selalu melakukan ini saat cuaca dingin, seperti musim gugur kali ini.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan membasuh kepala Jongin. Sehun mengambil _shampoo_ lalu menuangkannya ke tangannya untuk kemudian digunakan pada rambut Jongin. Sehun memijat kepala Jongin pelan, terlihat sangat berkonsentrasi sampai tidak sadar bibirnya terbuka. Jongin yang gemas melihatnya pun mencuri kecupan dari Sehun. "Wajahmu itu kalau sedang berkonsentrasi menggemaskan sekali."

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar lalu membingkai wajah Jongin dengan telapak tangannya, "Aku memang menggemaskan setiap saat." Sehun mengecup balik bibir Jongin yang melengkungkan senyum, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya, meninggalkan busa pada kedua pipi Jongin.

Lama sekali Sehun melakukan itu, Jongin melihat kaca ruang _shower_ yang ada di samping mereka. Melihat Sehun sedang membentuk rambutnya dengan berbagai macam gaya. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sehun?" Jongin heran, kenapa Sehun selalu punya sesuatu yang aneh untuk dilakukan?

Sehun tersenyum puas pada hasil kerjanya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kalau kau berubah-ubah gaya rambut akan tetap tampan atau tidak."

"Lalu kesimpulanmu bagaimana?"

"Mana mungkin kau tetap jadi kekasihku kalau tidak tampan kan?" Sehun menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan.

Jongin tergelak mendengarnya, "Ada-ada saja." Jongin mengambil botol _shampoo_ yang diabaikan Sehun dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Sehun. Melihat apakah Sehun sama manisnya kalau berganti gaya rambut.

Setelah selesai, Jongin beranjak untuk membilas badan di ruang _shower_ sementara Sehun masih menikmati acara berendamnya sambil menyabuni badannya.

Setelah bersih, Jongin keluar dari ruang _shower_ dan memakai handuk untuk menutupi pinggangnya. Jongin membawa selang _shower_ ke tempat Sehun berendam, "Kau sudah terlalu lama berendam. Ayo berdiri."

Dengan malas Sehun menuruti Jongin dan berdiri di dalam _bath tub._ "Tutup matamu Sehun." Kata Jongin dan lagi-lagi Sehun menurut. Jongin membilas rambut Sehun pelan, lalu membilas badan Sehun memastikan tidak ada busa yang tertinggal atau masuk ke telinga Sehun. "Sudah." Katanya lagi.

Sehun membuka mata perlahan dan mengusap air yang tertinggal di dekat matanya. Jongin menyimpan kembali _shower_ pada tempatnya lalu mengosongkan air di _bath tub._ Tapi Sehun belum juga beranjak.

"Nanti bisa kena flu kalau tidak cepat mengeringkan badanmu, sana pakai dulu handukmu." Kata Jongin sambil menyiapkan peralatan untuknya menyikat gigi.

"Tuan puteri kan biasanya dipakaikan handuknya." Sehun berkata ringan.

Jongin yang hampir memasukkan sikat giginya ke mulut langsung tertawa dan mengambil _bath robe_ serta handuk kecil milik Sehun. Masih dengan senyumnya, Jongin menghampiri Sehun. Memakaikan _bath robe_ nya lalu membungkus rambut Sehun dengan handuk kecil tersebut. "Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali sih kalau begini?" Lalu Jongin mencuri lagi kecupan dari bibir Sehun yang melengkungkan senyumnya.

"Oh tenang saja, aku akan tetap menggemaskan sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun ke depan." Sehun menjawab dengan nada yang angkuh dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongin yang tertawa membayangkan Sehun memakai pakaian tuan puteri di luar sana.

* * *

 _ **Lazy ass**_

Jam dua siang di hari sabtu yang cerah di musim gugur ini Sehun dan Jongin sedang menonton kembali _What's Your Number?_ film komedi romantis yang dibintangi oleh aktor kesayangan Sehun. _The one and only,_ Chris Evans. Satu kotak _pizza_ ukuran besar dan beberapa kaleng soda kosong bertebaran di bawah kaki mereka, entah kemana janji untuk memakan makanan sehat. Disamping itu ada Vivi, anak anjing milik kakak Sehun yang sekarang sudah resmi jadi anjing mereka, sedang tertidur. Tampak semalas pemiliknya. Sehun menonton dengan serius sementara Jongin memeluk Sehun sambil menciumi leher Sehun.

Layar menunjukkan _credit title,_ menandakan habisnya film yang ditonton. Sehun menghela nafas senang. Menonton Chris Evans selalu bisa memperbaiki moodnya. Sadar filmnya habis, Jongin lalu bertanya pada Sehun, "Mau melakukan apa lagi setelah ini?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu lalu memainkan ponselnya, "Entahlah, aku malas pergi kemana pun."

Jongin mendengus dan bangkit membereskan sampah-sampah yang mereka hasilkan, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman, sedikit olahraga sambil mengajak Vivi jalan-jalan." Seolah tahu akan diajak jalan-jalan, Vivi terbangun dan menyalak. Berlari-lari kecil menunjukkan keantusiasannya. Jongin hanya tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Terserah saja." Sehun berkata masih sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Jongin beranjak ke dapur untuk membuang sampah-sampah mereka dan memakaikan peralatan yang dibutuhkan Vivi. Lalu Jongin mengambil jaket Sehun yang tergantung dan melemparkannya pada Sehun. "Cepat pakai. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Yang didengar Jongin hanya gumaman Sehun.

Jongin keluar tak lama setelahnya. Sehun masih dengan posisi yang sama, kaki memanjang di sofa dan masih memainkan ponselnya. "Ayo Sehun, kalau terlalu sore nanti akan sangat dingin." Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan menduduki kaki Sehun.

Sehun menarik kakinya cepat dan meletakan kakinya diatas paha Jongin, "Sebentar lagi aku naik level Jong, sebentar saja." Sementara Vivi sudah menyalak tidak sabar ingin jalan-jalan.

"Ku beri tiga menit lagi untuk menyelesaikan levelnya." Jongin berniat menunggu Sehun tiga menit lagi sambil sesekali melempar tulang agar Vivi mengambilnya. Setelah lewat tiga menit yang dihitung Jongin, Jongin melemparkan tulang yang diberikan Vivi agak jauh agar Vivi lebih lama mengambilnya. "Ayo Sehun, tiga menitmu sudah habis." Sehun hanya mengerang sambil tetap memainkan ponselnya. Karena Sehun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai bermain, maka Jongin mengambil ponsel Sehun dan menyembunyikan di belakang badannya. "Apa aku mendapat perhatianmu sekarang? Waktu tiga menitmu sudah habis, kau bahkan belum memakai jaketmu." Kata Jongin sebal.

"Sedikit lagi Jongin." Sehun merengek sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Jongin yang menyembunyikan ponselnya. Jongin terus mengelak. Jadilah sekarang Sehun duduk di pangkuan Jongin sambil berusaha menggapai ponselnya, dekat sekali.

Sebal karena Sehun yang keras kepala akhirnya Jongin melepaskan ponsel Sehun agar bisa mengunci tangan Sehun dan mencium bibir Sehun. Jongin membuat tangan Sehun berada di pundaknya sementara tangannya berada di kedua sisi pinggang Sehun, mengusapnya perlahan membuat Sehun mendesah dan memasukkan lidahnya menjelajahi mulut Sehun dan berbelit dengan lidah Sehun.

"Guk!" Vivi kembali menyalak, tidak sabar ingin diajak jalan-jalan.

Jongin menarik dirinya dari Sehun yang sedang kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. "Ayo kita pergi. Habis ini kalau kau mau meneruskan yang tadi, kita bisa melakukannya sampai malam." Kata Jongin menggoda Sehun yang sedang memerah wajahnya.

Sehun mendengus lalu bangkit dan memakai jaketnya. Dia memandang Vivi sebal. Kenapa sih dia selalu kalah dengan anak anjing?

* * *

 ** _This is the last chapter, honestly I'm out of ideas 'cause I made every story based on reality_**

 ** _Thank you for your warm response_**

 ** _See you in my next fiction :)_**


End file.
